


Captured

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt No Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Restraints, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Exactly as it says on the tin. Whumptober Day 1 prompt of waking up in restraints.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968862
Kudos: 6





	Captured

When Bucky finally wakes up, his head is pounding. He attempts to open his eyes, but the slightest amount of light in his eyes sends a wave of pain shooting through his skull. He lets out a pained sigh, before rolling over onto his side, hoping to sleep it off, but is promptly stopped. He tries again, to no avail. Something is holding him down. His eyes shoot open despite the pain, adrenaline and fear chasing away the remnants of slumber. 

Lifting his head takes more effort than it should, and his head slams back down onto the table in a mere minute, but it's enough for him to see the leather straps that wrap around his chest and wrists, keeping him pinned down. He can't quite see his legs from this point, but an attempt at moving his feet tells him that his ankles were bound similarly. It is then that panic kicks in as he fully remembers where he is. 

He is a prisoner of Hydra.

Despite knowing that it's likely a futile attempt, he begins to struggle in earnest, as if he could somehow free himself from his predicament, to no avail. The straps are too tight, too strong, and he can neither squirm out from them, nor can he rip or break them. By the time he is done, he's covered in a fine sheen of sweat and his wrists and ankles ache from his efforts. 

He lets out a huff of rage, allowing himself to go limp in his bonds. At this point, it's obvious to him that he's stuck there until someone comes to set him free. He can't quite see anything around him from his position on the table, can't see a way out, or even the details of the room. The only thing he can do at this point is allow his mind to wander and pray that whoever finds him has his best interest in mind. 


End file.
